1. Field
The invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of display devices has steadily grown with developments in multimedia technology. As a result, a variety of display devices such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) display, and the like have been developed and widespread.
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is one of the most widely-used flat panel displays, includes two substrates on which field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer which is interposed between the two substrates. The LCD generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrodes, and thus displays an image by determining the orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and controlling the polarization of incident light therethrough.
The LCD includes a display area in which an image is displayed and a non-display area in which an image is not displayed and various signal lines are provided for displaying the image in the display area. A size of the non-display area is increasingly reduced for the realization of an LCD with a relatively narrow bezel. However, the limited size of the non-display area leads to various issues concerning how to arrange wiring and how to handle interference from the display area.